


Rough Night

by Lanternhill



Series: Tease [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kevin teases Adam about how terrible he looks in the morning. Adam does some teasing of his own.





	

Kevin had woken up early that morning, bored out of his mind. He was sharing a room with Adam and amused himself by watching Adam sleeping in the other bed. He became irritated when he caught himself thinking about how fucking pretty Cole looked. Those thoughts deserved some payback and so Kevin contemplated all the various tricks he could play on a sleeping Adam, but settled on sticking a camera in his face as soon as he woke up.

"Look at Adam Cole first thing in the morning. Not so cute anymore," Kevin said. He taunted Adam extensively about how terrible he looked that morning while Adam alternated between retreating back under the covers and playing along. Adam was taking it all good naturedly even as he was flipping Kevin off.

"So, you think I look terrible, is that right?" 

"As I said, just like a 40 year old woman after a really rough night." Adam flipped Kevin off again and then pushed the bedspread down. He yawned and stretched his hands over his head. Kevin's eyes and camera followed the movement, down to Adam's waist where his boxers hung low on his hips. 

"It's a wonder you can even stand to look at me," Adam said and Kevin hummed in agreement, not really paying attention to what Adam was saying anymore. Adam's hand ventured down to idly scratch at his stomach and Kevin was mesmerized. He was vaguely aware that Adam said something else, but was too busy figuring out the right zoom to process what it was and ignored him. He looked up from Adam's hips when a pillow went flying past his face. Adam seemed amused.

"I said, aren't you done trying to humiliate me yet?" 

"No," Kevin said. "I want to make sure your fans know how disappointed they'd be if they woke up next to you." Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I don't think they'd be disappointed," Adam protested, his voice still scratchy with sleep. "After all, I look all used up." Kevin thought about that and swallowed hard. He avoided looking at Adam's face and kept the camera focused on his waist. Adam was stroking his stomach slowly now, the tips of his fingers occasionally dipping below the waistband of his boxers. 

"We must have been at it all night. Must have done it a half dozen ways and none of them gentle. Dug her nails in my shoulders while she rode me. Pulled my hair when I went down on her. She wouldn't let me sleep until I couldn't get hard any more." Adam's hand paused for a moment and then fully went under his boxers, palming himself. Kevin felt his face burning. He couldn't seem to look away or move. Oh God, was Adam actually going to jerk off right here, in front of him, in front of the camera?

"So yeah, I think she'd be okay with me looking rough and fucked out in the morning." Adam gave himself one lazy stroke and then abruptly stood up from the bed. Kevin took a step back from where he was standing, finally looking up from his camera to Adam's face. Adam gave him one of his brilliant smiles and headed toward the bathroom.

"Well, I guess I better go make myself presentable."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt teasing and this gif set: http://havanapitbull.tumblr.com/post/144794724979


End file.
